ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Vilgax (Reboot)
Vilgax is an intergalactic alien warlord and conqueror that seeks to obtain the Omnitrix. Appearance Vilgax is a muscular squid-like alien. His appearance is mostly similar to his Original Series counterpart; however, he has red veins across his arms and his mouth is visible. His tentacles are also darker at the ends. In his incomplete form, "Vil" is a very slim frail looking old man who wears a purple cloak. He was rather short, and hunched back a bit. He also had very skinny feet. As of Out to Launch, Vilgax has dark blackened patches of scarred flesh down his left side - A permanent reminder of his defeat at the hands of Ben. In The 11th Alien: Part 1, Vilgax was shown wearing a tattered cape, which resembles the one he used to wore as "Vil". Personality Vilgax believes it's uncultured to use its tentacles for fighting, preferring to keep his power controlled. He only using it when he's irritated at his enemy. Vilgax is a master strategist and will think of alternate ways to get things that he wants, such as tricking his enemy, if physical force isn't enough. He's a very convincing liar and will do whatever it takes to get to his goal, even teaming up with unlikely people such as Dr. Animo. Vilgax has seemed to learn a lot after his numerous battles with Ben, such as learning to ignore his quips and how to counter most of his alien roster. Ben so far has needed to rely on pure power or something Vilgax has never tackled before, such as Omni-Enhancements, to defeat him. History Vilgax was introduced in Omni-Tricked: Part 3. He wore a cloak and, after meeting Gax, named himself as 'Vil'. He gained Ben's trust by teaching him how to use Gax's laser vision properly, before betraying him and removing Gax from the Omnitrix altogether. This seemingly caused a malfunction in the Omnitrix, forbidding Ben from returning to his human form until Vilgax was defeated. In Omni-Tricked: Part 4, he refueled his ship, the Chimerian Hammer, in the lava at Mount Megalodon. He was confronted by Ben, who gained the upper hand thanks to his unpredictable transformations before Vilgax repaired the Omnitrix for him. He captured Ben and attempted to remove the Omnitrix but failed. Ben then crashed the Chimerian Hammer by taking control of the main control console using Upgrade. He then upgraded his own Omnitrix, temporarily unlocking a form of master control, and defeated Vilgax- leaving him in his ship as it sank into lava. In Out to Launch, Vilgax returns scarred from his volcano encounter and attempts to take over a ship "piloted" by Betts McCabe and intending on weaponizing its engine. However, he's stopped by Ben once again after another lengthy battle and being thrown out the cargo bay by McCabe and Diamondhead. Vilgax made his first alliance in Animorphosis, proposing a team-up with Dr. Animo to steal DNA from the Omnitrix, and offering an upgrade to Animo's creatures in return. However, Vilgax winds up double-crossing Animo after they retrieve the DNA, and converts his laboratory into an alien superweapon; Overflow and Animo attack Vilgax, but he quickly overpowers the two, only to be attacked by a Rath-transformed Animo. Vilgax is consumed by an explosion the two created, and manages to escape. Stunningly, Vilgax attempts to retrieve the Omnitrix with viable reasons in The 11th Alien: Part 1, where he warns Ben of the dangers of unlocking Shock Rock (and nearly falling under the effects of being attacked by said alien). While he escapes, he asks Ben for the Omnitrix once again in The 11th Alien: Part 2 though it's revealed that Vilgax had faked Shock Rock's rampage with help from the Weatherheads, whom Ben is able to convince that Vilgax will cheat out of conquering Earth, causing yet another villain-against-villain confrontation. Vilgax ultimately is blasted away along with the combined Weatherheads after Shock Rock unleashes a devastating electric attack. Vilgax made his next appearance in Innervasion: Part 1, ''when he was found in the Warbot attacking Ben and Gwen, who proceed to capture Vilgax in an energy cage created by Shock Rock. He again attempts to warn the Ben about the dangers of said alien, High Override, and the Fulmini. He is seen in the rest of the ''Innervasion ''special, and helps Ben and Glitch repair the Omnitrix. Despite Vilgax's strength and evasion skills, he is banished into the Null Void by High Override. He resides there following Innervasion: Part 4. Powers and Abilities Vilgax has enhanced strength and laser eye vision. His arms can change into tentacles that can grab his opponents. He has great knowledge on alien species and planets. Weaknesses Vilgax is highly durable, but he is limited to how much damage he can take. His skin is vulnerable to the blue energy Omni-Enhancements create. He is often defeated by the element of surprise. Vilgax is shown to grow more and more annoyed by Ben's antics as the series progressed. Appearances Ben 10 *Omni-Tricked: Part 3'' (first appearance) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 4'' *''Out to Launch'' *''Animorphosis'' *''The 11th Alien: Part 1'' *''The 11th Alien: Part 2'' *''Drone On'' *''Super-Villain Team-Up'' *''Innervasion: Part 1'' *''Innervasion: Part 2'' *''Innervasion: Part 3'' *''Innervasion: Part 4'' References Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Characters Category:Reboot Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Reboot Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Genetic Donors Category:Criminals